


Under Wraps

by CastielGospel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance Brotp, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Keith is bad at secrets, Keith... that's not how you keep a secret, Lance is a sad boy who needs a hug, M/M, lance is insecure, someone save my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/pseuds/CastielGospel
Summary: Lance is a man of many talents. Flirting? Check. Cracking jokes? Check. Standing up for his friends? Check. Dealing with a boyfriend who keeps giving excuses about what he's doing? He's gonna need some help with that one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrash/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic! I hope you guys like it!

 

                When Lance called Allura at 3 in the morning, asking if he could come over, she agreed quickly. Lance hardly ever called anyone, and never so late at night. So when he called her, talking fast, sounding on the verge of tears, she knew something was up, and quickly got ready for her friend.

                When Lance knocked on her apartment door twenty minutes later, she quickly pulled him in. His eyes were rimmed with red, and he had bags and dark circles under his eyes.  She grabbed his hand and guided him to her bed, and sat him against the headboard, sitting on the other side.

                “Lance, what’s wrong?” Allura asked gently. He looked at her, sniffed once, before he threw his arms around her neck, sobbing into her neck. Allura rocked sideways with the sudden motion, almost falling off the bed, before she regained her balance and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Lance, shh, sweetie, what’s going on? Is anyone hurt? Your family is okay? Is it Keith?” At the sound of his boyfriend’s name, he let out a loud sob.

                “Is Keith okay? Did he get hurt?” Lance shook his head. “Sweetie, please talk to me. I can’t help if you don’t say anything.”

                Lance pulled back and practically yelled, “Keith doesn’t love me anyone!” Before moving back to cry into Allura’s neck.

                Allura felt her eyes widen. She tightened her grip on Lance. “Honey, no, I’m sure that’s not it. He still loves you. Trust me. He basically only talks about you. Why would you say that?” Allura thought about last week, when she joined Shiro and Keith on their weekly “Broganes lunch break.” When Keith spent most of the lunch talking about the dinner Lance made the night before. There is only so many ways you can describe soup. But Keith had used every description he could think of. Then proceeded to tell them how pretty Lance looked when the sunlight from the early morning hit his face, _just right._

Allura pulled Lance away from her neck, ignoring his whine at the loss. “Lance McClain. What on Earth makes you think that your boyfriend since you were a junior in high school, does not love you anymore?” Allura kept trying to make eye contact with Lance, but he kept looking away. “Lance, look at me.” Allura said grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her.

                “He’s been really secretive lately, and whenever I ask if he wants to do something he comes up with some lame excuse! ‘I can’t today Lance, I’m going shopping.’ We all know that boy doesn’t shop unless he’s dragged! And he never comes home with any bags! Allura, I think he’s cheating on me!” Lance said as fresh tears fell from his eyes, and he bit his lower lip so hard that Allura was surprised that he didn’t draw any blood.

                Sighing, Allura moved her hand from his chin, and grabbed both of his cheeks with one hand, effectively making a ‘fishy face’. “You listen to me and you listen good. Does Keith seem like the kind of person who would stay with someone if they didn’t make him happy?” Lance looked down, so Allura squeezed harder. “Answer me Lance.” Lance looked at her and tried to shake his head. “Good. Do you think Keith would cheat on you? He looks at you like you hung the stars. You guys are the sappiest couple I have ever met, and I’m dating Shiro! Do you really think that’s what’s going on?”

                Lance shrugged, and looked at Allura. “Can you let me go now?” he said, sounding weird from his squished cheeks.  Allura dropped her hand, and grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “I love him so much, but he’s been ignoring me and what if he decided that I’m not good enough for him! What if he hates how loud and clingy I am? What if he- “Lance didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Allura’s phone started ringing.

                Allura pulled her hands from Lance and leaned over to grab her phone from the nightstand, and looked at the name. She smiled, answering the call and put it on speaker. “Keith, what are you doing up so late?” Allura asked, looking at Lance, not missing how wide his eyes got.

                Allura heard Keith pant. “Allura have you seen Lance? I woke up and he wasn’t in bed. I can’t find him! What if he got kidnapped! Allura what if he’s dead out on the street!” Allura heard a chocked sound. “Please tell me he’s there.” He whispered.

                Allura looked at Lance, who started crying again, alerting Keith to his presence. “Lance! Oh my god, you’re okay!” Allura could hear the complete relief in Keith’s voice. Lance nodded. ‘Allura, did he take his car?” Allura looked at Lance, who shook his head. “Keith, he walked.” She said carefully.

                Lance could tell the moment Keith processed that sentence. He growled and said “What the fuck Lance! You could have gotten killed! It’s almost four in the morning! Why the fuck did you walk? You know what, no, we’ll talk when we get home. I’m coming to get you. Stay there, I’ll be there in five minutes.” And hung up the phone.

                Lance looked down at his hands, and moved off the bed. “Thank ‘Lura, I’m going to wait for Keith in the lobby.” And walked out of the apartment.

                Allura watched Lance’s back, and smiled. Everything would be okay.

                                                                                                                             

* * *

 

                When Lance saw Keith pull up on his motorcycle, he watched him quickly pull his helmet off and kick the kickstand down before practically leaping off the bike, and running into the lobby. He slammed open the door, and as soon as he saw Lance standing in the middle of the lobby looking at him, he ran to Lance and pulled him into a hug.

                “Don’t you dare ever do that to me again. You hear me McClain?” Keith whispered harshly into Lance’s shoulder. Lance looked down, shocked, before he put his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into the mullet he loves so much.

                Keith pulled back, putting a hand on Lance’s cheek. Noticing his red eyes, and tear tracks. “C’mon, let’s go home, get you to bed, and we can talk about it when we wake up.” Lance gave a wet smile before nodding, letting himself be dragged onto his boyfriend’s bike.

                When they got home, they took of their shoes in complete silence. “Keit- “Lance started, but not before his boyfriend shushed him. “But- “Keith shook his head. “In the morning Lance.” Keith dragged Lance into bed, helping him take off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, before doing the same for himself. When Lance settled onto the bed, he curled up in a ball, trying to stay on the edge of the bed.

                “Lance, can I hold you please?” Keith whispered when he realized that Lance wasn’t going to move to him on his own. He could barely see the brown hair move in a nod, before he pulled Lance to his chest, forcing him to uncurl from his ball, and move away from the edge of the bed. “We’ll talk in the morning Lance. But for now, just go to bed.” Lance nodded, and soon fell asleep, complete exhaustion taking over. But Keith couldn’t fall asleep just yet.

                He stayed awake, staring at the boy on his chest, the boy who took his heart without even trying. The boy who came up to his defense in high school when the teacher, Mr. Zarkon said that being gay was a sin. The boy who stood up in the middle of class, walked over to Keith, and gave him a dramatic kiss, then flipping the teacher off before moving back to his seat, leaving the class, the teacher, and himself stunned. The very same boy who introduced his friends as “the best man in existence, Hunk Garrett, any problems you have with him, you can take to the complaint department,” and pointed to himself, a young girl with glasses typing on a computer (Pidge Holt, he learned a minute later, a girl who could ruin his life in thirty seconds,) and a dark skinned girl who looked like she could snap him in half (Allura Altea. “But we call her princess because she’s beautiful and can make you do anything.”) Which became his friend group. He had friends other than his brother, which soon joined the group too.

                The beautiful boy who took Lance to his house where he became a part of the McClain clan. The boy who when he told Keith he loved him for the first time, he cried. The boy, who made Keith who he is today.

                Keith didn’t sleep that night.

                                                                                                                              

* * *

 

                When Lance woke up, the sun was shining brightly, so he groaned, and buried his face farther into the warm skin that his face was resting on. He felt the comforting rumble of a chuckle, and looked up to see Keith smiling down at him, with a fond look in his eyes. Lance looked away.

                Frowning, Keith pushed his hand through Lance’s short brown hair. “Baby, it’s time to talk.” Lance pushed his face further into Keith’s chest, as his response.  “Fine I’ll start.” He waited for Lance to say something, but he was still quiet. “Alright, do you know how scared I was when I woke up and you were gone? You didn’t even leave a note, or send a text, because you left your phone on the couch.” He heard Lance gasp. “Yeah, you forgot it. I called everyone. Hunk hadn’t heard from you, Pidge said she could track your phone, but obviously that wouldn’t work, Shiro hadn’t heard from you since the day before, and Coran hadn’t heard from you since you said you were going to bed. Allura was my last call. I didn’t want to wake your moms up with this until I knew it was serious, or that you were in danger. So tell me why you left.”

                While Keith spoke, Lance had shifted into the ball again, not laying on Keith, but lying next to him. He mumbled something into his arm. Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” Lance sat up fast and spoke, barely higher than a whisper, “I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Keith felt shock jolt through his body. “What? What did you just say Lance?”

                Lance sat up straighter and said, “I said I thought you didn’t love me anymore! Okay? That’s why I left last night. I thought you were going to break up with me so I went to see Allura!” Lance pushed his face into his hands and started crying again.

                Keith, looking at his crying boyfriend, pulled him into his arms, yet again. “Baby, no, why would you think that? I love you so much! I love you more than anything else!” Lance just shook his head.

                “Lance, baby, you need to tell me. You can’t let this fester.” Keith said as he rocked Lance and himself on the bed.

                “Let it fester? It’s festering because you won’t tell me what the fuck is going on! ‘I’m going shopping.’ Keith Kogane doesn’t go shopping! You never want to spend time with me, always coming up with excuses. Tell me that I’m just imagining this Keith, please.”

                Keith pulled Lance back so he could look at his face. He had tears coming out, and his brown skin was flushed. Keith smiled and pulled him onto his lap, pushing their foreheads together. Lance glared at his smile. “What’s so funny jackass?” Keith just let out a soft laugh.

                “You had it all wrong Lance, I was doing that because I love you.” He reached a hand back, still looking at Lance, and fumbled to open his nightstands top drawer, rooting around until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and brought it between their bodies.

                “I was hoping to do it later, but ow works too.” He opened the box. “Lance McClain, I’ve loved you since you flipped off Mr. Zarkon in the tenth grade. I’ve loved you since we got together a year later. I’ve loved you since I became a part of your family, I’ve loved you since you showed me new friends, I’ve loved you since we got accepted into the same university, I’ve loved you since we got this apartment together, and I’ve loved you for years and I don’t plan on stopping. So will you marry me?”

                Lance looked at Keith, and then looked at the ring nestled in the velvet box, one stone resting on top of a silver band, a red stone, shining brighter than a star. Lance looked at Keith. “Are you serious?” He asked, his whole body shaking. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

                Lance nodded, sniffling. He held out his left hand between the two of them, waiting for the ring to settle where it belongs. Keith smiled and kissed Lance deeply.

                “So this is why I kept coming up with excuses. I had to find the perfect ring.” Lance gave a wobbly smile and said “It really is.”

* * *

 

                When Allura got a text from later in the day, with a picture of Lance and Keith smiling at the camera, eyes shining, with a ring on Lances finger, and the caption: “We’re enGAYged!” she smiled at it, knowing everything would be okay.

               

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, it will mean the world to me! If you wanna come scream at me about Voltron, or even your day, you can find me at lancesleggy on tumblr! Again, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
